


Rime and Reason

by Starkissed1



Category: Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Aesir!Loki, BDSM elements, Dom!Thor, Fisting, Gratuitous Plot, Jotunn!Thor, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, M/M, Magic, Size Kink, Subspace, Thorki Secret Santa 2019, hunting references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starkissed1/pseuds/Starkissed1
Summary: There are only three reasons that an Asgardian deliberately crosses the closed border to Jötunheimr: money, murder and related treason, or adventure. Prince Loki gets more adventure than he bargained for, much more.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 239
Collections: Thorki Secret Santa 2019





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaeryVampyres](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeryVampyres/gifts).



> A Merry Thorki Holiday to Bruhthorki!

A hundred craigs and crevasses provided opportunities for hiding spots in the mountains. The crack that Loki chose to walk along exited where the ice had formed a sheer cliff that rose taller than the golden palace. He approached the valley invisible; he was not here to wreck havoc with the peace talks. His caution proved insightful. To the left, sheltered by the cliff, one of the giants was cleaning a recent kill. The carcass was large, covered in a white pelt that disappeared into the snow.

Loki watched in silence. Though he had been a part of the official negotiations with the emissaries, this was different. This was not carefully chosen attire and prepared speeches with coached responses. This was a jotunn triumphing in the harsh wilds: the blues of his flesh, muscles shifting with the work, his whole person framed by blood and snow. Loki shuddered. It was little wonder that those who had returned from the war called them barbarians.

At nearly three meters tall, the jotunn would tower over him with shoulders twice as wide as his own. He had white hair and a beard that he wore in multiple braids. The giant wore a partial leather skirt with calf-high boots and some sort of harness across his back and chest that seemed to only be there to carry his weapons and tools. Apparently, he was little affected by the cold. 

Loki recognized the economy of movement that comes with practiced actions. The animal, some sort of bear, it seemed, was quickly gutted. Loki held his tongue as the giant breathed a plume of frost over the inside, cleanly stopping the remaining bleeding. He scrubbed fresh snow over his hands and forearms, banishing the few spots of red there. He dragged his knife through the snow and wiped it dry on his skirt before sheathing it. 

With a flourish, the jotunn grabbed a fur that had been piled behind the beast and fastened the cape over his shoulders. His voice called out clearly in Allspeak, “Unless they are lost, there are only three reasons that an Aes crosses the closed border to enter Jötunheimr: money, murder and related treason, or adventure. As I am not in a position to buy anything, nor am I attacked, how about you come over here and tell me what sort of adventure you seek?” He straightened to his full height, showed his open hands, and looked directly at Loki.

Loki laughed as he dropped the invisibility which was apparently not doing its job. He walked along the top of the snow. He used no magic to do so, the crust held his weight easily. "Why assume I am here intentionally? I could have fallen into the space between realms." 

"But you did not, little prince." There was gravel in the jotunn’s voice that hinted at mirth.

"If I am known to you, then you should at least share your name." 

"I am no one of consequence. Today, I am merely a hunter." 

“Merely a hunter who recognizes the Asgardian prince and opts for conversation rather than attempting to knock me unconscious and haul me to the capital?” Loki’s eyes sparkled. “Fine, we'll both settle on adventure today. This would go faster with a guide anyways. I seek the lair of a white wyrm.”

The jotunn’s eyes narrowed, red shifting from its earlier frivolity to something darker. “The white wyrm is sacred to some tribes. I may yet be hauling you to the capital.”

“I am well aware of the local laws, friend.” Loki spread out his gloved fingers, palm-up. A miniature white dragon appeared over his hand, a burst of snow and ice fired from its open jaws. “I come only to gather some of this particular rime frost. I am given to understand it appears as clouds seeded with diamonds.”

The explanation seemed to chase a few of the lines of concern away. “Is that all you have heard? For there are varied uses for this frosted breath.” 

“The Melting Kiss?” Loki scoffed. “I have no need of an aphrodisiac. Or does my reputation not precede me?” The smile that accompanied his glare left no question about which portion of the prince's reputation was being referenced. 

“It does. But one never knows how much reality is imparted by rumor.” The giant allowed the statement to stand as both fact and challenge. 

“Perhaps, my mysterious hunter, you’ll have a chance to find out. We have not yet agreed upon payment for your services as my guide.” Loki looked up at him and returned the challenge. “Or was it your plan to let me wander around the frozen wilderness, without direction? Lost and waiting to be devoured by a wild animal?”

“Direction is what you need? I can hardly consider the loss of such a pretty face, nor the tears that would fall.” The jotunn reached fingertips out to caress over cheekbones and down the curvature of his neck, dragging at the standing collar so it folded down, revealing an additional sliver of pale flesh. A blue finger hooked his chin, keeping his gaze lifted. “I’ll bet you scream beautifully, little prince.”

Loki swallowed. “We have a deal?”

“With payment in advance.” The giant withdrew his touch, but the corners of his mouth lifted when Loki followed his fingers, leaning forward.

Loki regained his balance and brushed his hands together, as if there were snow on his gloves. “No.” He did not even look up.

“Then go home, asgardian. You’ll not get what you came for.” He turned away. The hardened snow cracked under each step.

Loki’s sigh was exaggerated. “You see, I’m very bad at not getting what I want. Consider this, half payment now, the rest after we’ve been to gather the frost.”

The jotunn’s shoulders rolled back and he stood taller. Snow had begun to fall in fluffy flakes that stuck to the white fur of his cloak. “Acceptable. Come here.”

Loki had to walk around this huge, immobile statue. Snow melted on his face and caught in his lashes. When he looked up, it gave a halo of softness to the figure sculpted from blue marble, blurring the lines that stood out on his skin. Loki took his time looking up and down the body before him. “Where do we start?”

Two fingers pulled down his bottom lip and pushed past his teeth. “You talk too much. There are better things to do with lips this red.” 

Loki smiled around the digits and ran his tongue along their length. This was enough invitation to continue their press forward. He sucked along the fingers and brought his hands to the wrist before him. It was a light hold for balance; the jotunn was going to set his own pace.

“Oh, I have something else for you to wrap your hands around, little prince.” 

Loki could not quite see what the giant was doing with one of those blue hands in his face. When the meager clothing was tucked out of the way, Loki held still and tried to make sense of the image beyond the blue wrist. Loki worked to swallow the spit that had gathered and let his eyes grow wide. Even in the jotunn's large hand, that cock was huge.

Quickly, removing his gloves, Loki reached out to the offered length. He could not meet his fingers to his thumb with just one hand. So it was with both wrapped around the girth, that he began slow strokes. The giant matched that pace between his lips. 

It was awkward. He wanted to be able to see what he was doing; the spots where his hands caught; how it wouldn’t quite fit in one hand. Loki stretched his neck back, but the jotunn followed his lead. Loki looked up, to a bright red gaze that was laughing at him. Loki rolled his eyes and finally the fingers were extracted. 

The jotunn raised one white eyebrow as Loki shifted his jaw. “Please?” was the only word he could get out. Not, ‘how do you expect me to hold up my side of this arrangement when you won’t let me move?’ Not, ‘I want to taste you. Do you taste of snow and frost and sugared ice?’ Not, ‘fuck me already!’ Just, ‘please.’

Though Loki was looking up, the jotunn took a firm grip on his chin. “Please what, asgardian? Please, I didn’t know? Please, I don’t think you’ll fit? I think we’re well past any pretense of innocence.” He pulled Loki’s face down to his cock. “Lick.”

Not his most shining moment, but having gotten what he wanted, Loki did as instructed. His tongue spread out flat over the tip. It was not quite sugared ice, but he lapped at the head like it was. 

“You see, little prince, if even half of what I have heard is true, then we are both going to get what we want today.” A single finger tapped his cheek. "Open."

Loki looked up from this half bent over angle and deliberately parted his lips. He watched the giant’s intense focus as his hips pushed forward, Loki’s lips spread wide and wider. He attempted to move his tongue, but a slide was all he could manage. The crown hit the back of his mouth and could go no further. Loki settled for sucking and bringing his tongue over the head during withdrawl. He timed his hands with the rocking pace the jotunn set, never losing contact with lips or tongue.

It was then, with the giant’s hand on the back of his head and blue flesh filling his vision, that Loki wanted to talk. Not that he could. But there were things to say, about this beautiful monstrosity sliding between his lips, about being held in place, about how his own cock ached. It did not matter, right now his hips rocked with the rest of him. He was filled. That was what he wanted—the giant’s huge member splitting him. His lips could barely take in what he had been given. Loki suffered in anticipation of how much he would be spread. Here surrounded by hard muscle, shifting lines and the man’s scent and taste, and...oh...he’d been pushed tight onto that cock and his mouth was full of cum. 

Loki hummed and swallowed with only a partial thought on the drips rolling over his chin. The jotunn shifted and forced the angle. With some of the rigidity released, his throat was filled. Loki could not breathe. Not that he cared, he took it in and knew he was full. As moments passed, that comfort shifted to panic. He pushed at the rock hard thighs before him. The giant lifted him up and crisp air filled his lungs with tasted of snow and jotunn. 

“That is a good look on you, little prince: swollen lips, cheeks gone pink, snow in your hair, tears in your eyes, and my cum on your chin.” He scooped one finger over the dribbles and pushed them into Loki’s mouth. “I’ll bet the golden court doesn’t get to see you looking so determined and satisfied about it.”

Loki took hold of his own chin and shifted his head right and left before answering. “It never snows at the palace, so they miss that part.”

The jotunn barked in laughter and released him. Rearranging his clothes, he picked up the carcass and settled it on one shoulder. The animal seemed almost twice his size, yet the giant handled it easily. He started along the cliff’s base without looking back. “This way, asgardian.”

Loki stumbled his first steps and then followed in silence. He was trying to type the creature from his knowledge of Jötunheimr. After all, he had to do something to redirect his thoughts from the second half of their bargain. He had no idea how far they would be traveling and did not want to do it with a hard-on. Naming the animal did not help. Most likely, it was a skräckbjörn, a vicious member of the ursa family. Even field-dressed, the carcass would weigh tons. The sheer strength required to carry it around was impressive, and the hunter had taken it down alone. Loki’s thoughts returned to what that strength could do to him. 

He attempted multiple other distractions: reinforcing his container spells for the fragile rime frost; reviewing his designs for its use; he even tried counting snowflakes. He should have agreed to payment up front. Not that this was the first time his pride had done him in. His musings on how he hoped to be manhandled were interrupted when the jotunn stopped and pointed up. 

On the cliff of ice, something moved at a different angle than the falling flakes. While it would have been nice to have the cave of a flying creature be walking distance, it was not expected. At Loki's sigh, the giant shrugged, lowered the skräckbjörn, and sat next to it. Apparently, further assistance was not part of their arrangement. With the intensity of red eyes upon him, Loki shifted and took flight. The snowy owl was not his preferred mode of transportation, but it met his needs here. 

The cave mouth was empty when he set down, which made the task easier. It took concentration to get the spell to loosen bits of the airy frost from the roof of the cave. The pieces fell and hovered as if caught in a net. He took more than he needed and then tucked the net away in a pocket space. When he launched from the cliff face, he circled down to his waiting hunter and guide, transforming just before landing. 

“Did you get what you came here for?” The jotunn looked up from his seat, reclined against the bear’s back. 

“Not yet.” Loki said with a grin. He raised his arm, between his gloved finger and thumb hovered a bit of the rime frost, indeed looking like glittering mist. He set it on his outstretched tongue. There was no magic in the piece of frozen air, but that taste, he knew it. There was salt, and sweat, and sex dissolving on his tongue. No wonder the jotnar thought it would build desire. He leaned forward and kissed blue lips, sharing that bit of surprise. 

Loki brought them together in the warmth of wandering tongues. The jotunn threaded fingers through his dark hair and pulled him up. Holding him just above reach, he asked, “What happened to ‘no need for a Melting Kiss’?”

Loki could not move his head, but did trace his fingers down the pale lines running from the giant’s cheek to his neck. “Need? That was not for need. That was for want.” He licked his lips. “Desire is a fierce master, and I am but his happy servant.”

The jotunn chuckled, a sound that ran up his spine, terminating with another tug on his hair. “Then, my little prince, we have no reason to wait. Though, if you were hoping to keep these warm clothes, you should do something about that quickly.”

Loki closed his eyes and dissolved everything except for his cape and his fine leather boots. He was already bespelled for warmth, the clothes were secondary. The jotunn needed no other invitation. Blue fingers slid under the edges of the cape, running over pale flesh. The contrast was striking. Brushing past nipples, the giant’s palm slid over hardening cock and soft balls, encouraging legs to part. This dry touch dragged against Loki’s skin and his breath caught in the harshness. 

“I don’t plan to break you, asgardian. So, help me with something slick here.” The jotunn held his hand in place until Loki’s seidr flashed over them both. With that blessing, one of those fingers breached him, quickly joined by a second. The burn raced through him with each slippery thrust. It was glorious, and there was more to come.

Loki was holding tight to a shoulder, when the giant slowed to add a third finger. He twisted and turned this bundle, Loki yelped and moaned. Then, the thrusting began. The stretch and the relentlessness had him babbling. Loki locked out his arms to keep from falling forward. His cries were getting louder as the giant increased his pace. A long scream brought Loki to a calmer state, where he could just enjoy the stretch and the movement. His own still hard cock covered in more than just the earlier oil.

“Come now, that is only the beginning.” The jotunn was stroking his enormous cock and Loki could clearly see that those three fingers that had felt so filling, were not even close to its size.

Having been left empty and aching, however, was enough motivation to accept the invitation to sit. His boots bracketed the jotunn’s hips. Loki allowed himself to be lowered down. The thick leather straps of the weapon harness at least gave him something to hold on to. 

Loki moaned as the head began to part him. There was a stopping point, though. He was not fully opening. He tried again, wiggling back and forth to encourage his muscles to relax. And then, finally, more of the length moved within him. Every bit ached, and Loki could not help but cry out. The jotunn fucked him back and forth to these mewling noises, though Loki could still see space between the two. Then, with a hand on each thigh, the giant rolled his hips and pushed Loki down. A second stopping point bypassed. His scream rang off the ice. A strong hand was on his back and blue fingers stroked his cheeks. When he looked up, it was with watery eyes.

“I was right, little prince. You do scream beautifully.” The red gaze was captivating. The jotunn smiled wide. “You may do that any time you like.”

Loki was fully seated in the jotunn's lap. He could feel that cock deep within, like it was trying to dig out through his stomach. In amazement, Loki set a hand on his belly. The giant lifted him slightly just to bring him back to flush. In the calm that had taken him over, Loki sighed. Stretched, aching, and filled: this was Valhalla. 

Slowly, his peace became movement and purpose. Loki’s purpose was just to feel, to let the waves of pleasure and the sharp bites of pain echo while the jotunn fucked into him. When his brain could connect enough thought to allow him to rock back, he did. It was chasing that spike of pleasure that pushed him over the edge, hot splashes shared between them both. Whether it was his final scream or the tightening in his body, the jotunn’s thrusts became more erratic until Loki was pulled tightly down. The giant cock within him jumped and pulsed to its own completion. 

Loki leaned forward and rested his head against the jotunn’s thundering chest. His fingers traced the edge of leather straps and he concentrated on the many joys of being so achingly full.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This rather ran away and created a plot. (OK, it's half a plot.) And it spawned a new definition of PWP - porn with politics...Don't ask me, I'm just along for the ride. So, please join me for a relatively short explanation of treaties and social conventions in this AU.
> 
> And more porn.
> 
> And one very smug Loki.

The war had come to an end when the kings had perished. Odin and Laufey had been vicious in their battle. They fought bravely for a long time. Was it days? Months? Those who survived could not say. Perhaps time herself got bored and caused both rulers to collapse in their folly. The kings were dead, long live…none of it. 

Queen Frigga withdrew the Asgardian forces. The Jotnar accepted the general truce and were forced to find a new leader. Jarl Thor won the widest swath of nominations and challenges, eventually wresting control of the military from General Thrym. 

Decades on, tempers had muted somewhat. People began to discuss reopening the borders. Politicians were always slower than the entrepreneurs, so a thriving black market was the final impetus for negotiations to formally restart.

Five years ago, Asgard had welcomed the first of the ambassadors from Jötunheimr. Today, Prince Loki would accompany Queen Frigga to Utgard to finalize the new treaty. He had been there three weeks ago, but only a jotunn hunter knew that. Today’s visit was official. Crowds had assembled to see them off. 

Five years into this process and people still asked him if he was sure. Was he sure he wanted a throne? Was he sure he wanted to live the rest of his life in a society that valued all kinds of power? Where was the downside? Should the second prince stay in Asgard and be mocked for his strengths? Whatever for?

The Golden Court was never going to understand. Loki supposed his mother did, but she was born a Vanir. She had been the one to help him draft plans to enter his new home from a position of strength. Part of that had been adopting social cues from Jötunheimr. Just as the Jotnar ambassadors had taken to wearing current fashion while in Asgard, Loki had become comfortable in the trappings of his new role. The usual skirts and bits of fur were accented by the jewelry and silks often chosen by their seidrmadr. Such fragile items were an indication of their abilities, as only a mage could protect those items in the harsh climes. The Jotnar recognized and honored their casters. Ask him again if he wanted to leave Asgard.

The Asgardians assembled to see the Queen’s delegation off could not stop sneaking looks at him. Hel, they outright stared. Today was the first time most of the populace had seen him like this. Loki grinned. What held their attention so? the revealing clothes? the glittering frost that floated in his hair and formed a crown? or that he had slipped into his jotunn skin? It did not fit the Asgardian narrative that his father—their former king—was a half-jotunn witch, so they conveniently forgot those details. Bestla’s heritage lines on his body and his visible use of magic were a slap in the face to many. Loki was happy to deliver it.

There were whispers. They called him a courtesan, a concubine—not that this was the first time he had been called a whore. Now, he could laugh as they stewed in their own poison. In polite circles, the Asgardians called it a marriage. But regardless of the label in the Golden Court or its shadows, Loki would be king. The treaty did not name him _Prince Consort_ , nor the Asgardian’s favored _Queen Consort_ that had been forced onto Bestla, and to some extent, onto Frigga. The Allmother had come into her own after Odin’s passing. Though tradition was a protected commodity among the Asgardians, she was doing some long-needed pruning. As for Loki’s future, the Jotnar believed that unification, particularly at this level, must be a partnership. Much like Thor had fought to be named king, Loki had been required to defend his proposal so that he could gain the approval of the majority of the community leaders. Most of the years in negotiations were dedicated to Loki earning the title.

Loki stood tall as the Bifrost engaged. On the ice fields outside Utgard, he marveled at the composure of both queen’s guard and king’s guard. All stood calmly, prepared for any trouble, but not bristling to have it so. Spending five years in negotiations had made this appear to be just another visit from a royal dignitary. Everyone here knew otherwise. They were seeing the first peaceful meeting between the leaders of the two most powerful realms in a millennia.

The presence of the King’s guard could mean only one thing. Loki turned and there he was. He stood out from the other jotunn. How could he not: crown of ice, white fur cape lined in red, Ice Crusher at his side, and those eyes. King Thor’s gaze made Loki’s stomach flip; the hunter who refused to give his name was as intimidating here as he was in the wilds. That look promised to fuck him to tears again. Loki said a silent thank you to the Norns that fate brought him to this moment. 

When the king tore his focus away from his partner-to-be, he addressed the delegation, “Queen Frigga! Prince Loki! Welcome! Jötunheimr welcomes your visit this summer day. The ice sings her celebration in anticipation of our commitment to peace. She welcomes back her child, now grown to champion, to stand at our side.” He extended his hand to the prince, and waited for him to take it. “Our staff will show you to your rooms, please settle in. The arrival feast will begin in several hours.”

When Loki slid his hand into the king’s, it was with full awareness of how those fingers had held him, caressed him, and filled him on his last visit. With his mother a step behind, it was a difficult thing to walk side-by-side with his mysterious hunter, soon to be his co-ruler, counting the seconds until he was taken to pieces. The distance into the fortress took three times as long as it should have, or perhaps it just seemed that way. Loki was escorted to his rooms by the king himself. The guards were left outside.

“Your Majesty, thank you for welcoming my mother and I personally.” Loki had hardly glanced at the suite. Rather, he had watched King Thor approach after closing the door. If there were more platitudes that should have been said, they disappeared as the jotunn stalked towards him and he stepped backwards.

“My little magpie, you did not expect me to leave you alone after you waltzed into my home wearing questionably acquired frost rime.” Thor reached up and took a small piece of glittering frost from Loki’s crown.

Loki crossed his arms, determined not to back up further. The giant was in his space however, so he was forced to stare at chest muscles flexing under blue skin or turn his head up. “Questionably?!? I’ll have you know that I secured the services of a hunter well-versed in tradition and law and I compensated him for his troubles.” Loki followed Thor’s pinched fingers with his eyes and stuck out his tongue as they neared.

“You did.” Thor closed his eyes as Loki brought lips together on his fingertips. “Though, I’ll be glad to have you formally here and to have no further need for those clandestine meetings. Good riddance to the Asgardian proprieties that made such convoluted schemes necessary.”

“Thor, that wasn’t for need. That was for want.” Loki licked his lips and shifted. He faced the king in his pale flesh wearing naught but a simple tunic. He looked up with eyes wide and shook to speak, “What will you do with me now, great king?”

Thor grabbed him by the waist and hoisted him to a shoulder, conveniently palming his bare ass. Loki ignored the spaulder pushing into his belly because fingers brushed more sensitive areas. With a bounce, Thor dropped him on the mattress. 

“I’m quite sure you know what happens next, love.” Thor unclipped his cloak and set it aside. “In fact, if I were you, I’d be making good use of that bottle of oil. You have just as long as I feel like watching.” He sat nearby and poured himself a glass of wine. 

Loki curled his fingers into the hem of his tunic. As he pulled up, it became undone, threads and weaving falling apart over his skin. The loops disappeared, and he stretched out long reaching for the bottle. A green swirl floated through the glass and the stopper came out easily. Loki was seated upright when he tipped a portion of the contents over his open hand. Drops fell freely onto his thigh. 

The oil rolled in Loki’s palm and raced down his fingers. Some few drops rained onto his hardened length and ran along his flesh. His knees parted to allow the king his view. Loki’s fingertips provided some direction, then began to take those droplets and spread them over his skin. The sigh that left his lips spread his legs a little wider and settled his need lower. He brought two fingers to his rim, circling, pulling. Slicked by the oil, he opened, welcoming the sensations over muscle and soft skin.

Thor’s gaze was locked on Loki’s hands. One brushing through the drips on his cock, the other penetrating. Those red eyes followed each with hunger. When another digit was added, Thor shifted in his seat. “Love, do you have any idea what you look like? The blush in your pale skin deepening as you press into the stretch?”

A response was not required to the rambling questions. Though Loki arched into that wonder, forcing his fingers deeper. His lashes fluttered as he chased the sensations, but he needed more: more for himself, more for Thor. The king had removed his skirt and ran his own palm lightly over his length. Loki knew that cock, more stretch was absolutely necessary. All his fingers got him close, but the knuckles would only press against him, going no further. He could not push past the rim. Loki whined.

“Let me.” Thor’s voice was deep, it crawled up his spine. When had Thor stood? Or picked up the oil? It drizzled over his ass. A blue hand covered his and took over. Loki could hardly get the angle right on his own, but with help, the bit of back and forth pushed in just the right way. His breath caught as they found success together. 

“Breathe, Loki. Breathe and feel how full you are.” Thor’s fingertips caressed the back of his legs. “You know I love to see what you can take.”

And so, Loki twisted and turned, and ached. Hot spikes shot through his body and his cock leaked in response. None of it went unnoticed by Thor, who dragged fingers through the growing puddle on his belly and brought them to Loki’s lips. He sucked them clean.

Loki was stroking himself with his free hand, and Thor lifted it clear. Loki's wide eyes followed him. "Thor, I need…" Trying to reach Thor’s touch, he lifted his hips, and cried out as his fist slipped with the movement.

Thor pushed him back together. "Shush, little prince. This isn't about need. This is about want." Thor grinned but kept the captured hand pressed into the mattress. "And right now, I want to watch you come with your entire hand in your ass." 

Loki pulled and bent, chasing the sparks and the spikes. While he writhed, Thor began to mark twists of his own, pinching flesh. Loki’s thighs, belly and chest bloomed in pink spots that faded as the next one formed.

"Know this, Loki. I'm not going to fuck you until you come." he grasped Loki's wrist and added speed to the thrusts. They were small movements, and still Loki keened. Thor asked him, "You can do that for me, can't you?" 

Loki nodded and his head lolled forward, each exhale an exclamation. Thor called to him again, "Show me." 

Everything went tight, the wave cresting. Thor watched him ride it, and when he threw back his head a second time, Thor pulled on his wrist. Loki’s scream echoed in the room.

Thor growled, "You know what that does to me, little prince." Thor pulled him closer, placing kisses lightly on his cheeks. As Loki stopped shaking, Thor’s hands wandered, a gentle touch brushing over skin. Fingertips outlined ribs and hip bones. Invisible lines were drawn over ass and thighs. When they pulled back up, Loki’s cock jumped at the touch. 

“Thor,” Loki raised his eyes. He rolled his hips into a blue palm and reached for any part of him he could touch. He begged, “Thor…” 

Thor stood and flipped Loki over, to his hands and knees. Thor picked up the bottle again and let the oil slide on his own flesh. With Thor guiding direction, Loki pressed back. He was too empty, and he wanted, though he ached. He pushed until he was breached, then he let that huge cock overtake him. 

Rocking Loki, Thor groaned as they slid. His hands skimmed down Loki’s sides, reaching his shoulders. Thor curled his fingers over Loki’s arms and pulled them back. Loki dropped his head and arched into this hold. The angle was enough to bring them together. 

That cock reached so far into him, Loki could not take a full breath. “Thor.” He pleaded. “Thor, it’s so much.” He tried to move, but could not gain the relief he sought. 

Thor inhaled deeply. He leaned them forward, setting Loki’s head and chest on the bed. He left his hand on Loki’s back as he rose up once more. Thor realigned his hips and, impossibly, settled deeper.

Loki tried to press up, his hands under his shoulders, but he was pinned. “Please, fucking move, or at least let me.” Loki sobbed as he continued to try and shift. When he could not, his core spasmed and throbbed. Loki moaned low and heavy. He pushed back onto Thor, though there was no room remaining.

“No.” Thor’s refusal shocked him and Loki froze. Keeping him fixed in place, Thor drew his other hand along limbs, calming. “You make this so difficult Loki. If I fuck you, we’ll finish and have to go. If I don’t move,” Thor paused at Loki’s shifting. “If I don’t move, we can stay.”

“Thor, just fuck me again at dinner. It's our own feast. We can be late; I don't care.” Loki squeezed and forcefully blew out his breath. “But for all that’s holy, fuck me now.” He stopped trying to move and sunk into the mattress. “Please.”

Thor began to move in slow strokes, really only drawing half out before bringing them together once more. Loki struggled to stay still. If Thor wanted this to last, then Loki would just melt here, that enormous cock subsuming his whole being. He allowed himself to fill his lungs on the stroke out, and let his mind wander from sensation to sensation: the drag on his rim, the amazing pressure of being filled, the ache that radiated through his core, the random spikes of pleasure and the cries that accompanied it. He was awash in it all when Thor’s voice drew him to the surface.

“Loki, love,” he punctuated his request with a snap of his hips that disrupted the measured pace. He wrapped his arm up Loki’s chest and pulled him upright. “Put your hands behind my neck and hold yourself up.” When Loki was stable, Thor ran hands down his impaled form and took his dick in hand. Loki gasped. Thor rocked with him, stroking. “My exquisite prince, my king,” 

Loki almost lost his grip and fell forward. If there were things to say as he scrambled to stay upright, he did not know the words. He simply leaned his head back to Thor’s chest.

“Almost, love, almost.” Loki could not hold a thought long enough to know if Thor was commenting on the treaty or the heat that was boiling over, covering Thor’s fingers and landing on his thighs. Thor continued to rock within him. Then, both of Thor’s hands were on his thighs pulling him in tight. “Loki,” Thor whispered while he came. 

They collapsed to the bed, limbs intertwined. Thor was murmuring while he kissed him, “My brilliant, insatiable, beguiling Loki. You let me take, you revel in it.” He shifted and pressed more kisses down Loki’s neck. “I revel in the glory that you are, my love, my king.”

Loki had been tracing his hand down Thor’s side and stopped. “Say that again.” He lifted his eyes to Thor, who was turning to face him.

“My king?” Thor grinned wide when Loki nodded. “You are. My fierce partner in all ways that matter to me. I do not care if the rest of the realms recognize this yet.” With hands on both sides of his face, Thor’s kiss was tender. “They’d be blind not to see it. I am yours, my king.”

Loki was glad for the next kiss that let him close his eyes on his tears. He tucked into Thor’s embrace and let himself be held. It was good to be home.


End file.
